All My Loving
by lHIKARI-SANl
Summary: NaruSasu - One-Shot/Lemon Canon R-M Após o fim da grande guerra entre Akatsuki e Konoha, Sasuke retorna para a casa. O clã Uchiha está destruído, e Sasuke passa a morar com Naruto. Este reflete sobre os acontecimentos e toma uma decisão.


OIS :D

YAY, NARUSASU :D

NEE, ESTA FIC **IA **SE CHAMAR 'YOU'LL BE IM MY HEART', MAS COMO JA EXISTE UMA [ÓTIMA] FIC COM ESTE NOME, EU MUDEI PARA ALL MY LOVING DOS BEATLES /o/ PODE ME CHAMAR DE VELHA, MAS EU GOSTO MTO DAS MUSIKD DA EPOCA DO IÉ IÉ IÉ :D

AH, SIM... DEDICO ESSA FANFIC A J.M. Oliver, QUE FAZ UMA NARUSASU MARAVILHOSA E É A UNICA QUE PARECE ENTEDER MEU GOSTO EXCENTRICO POR NS.

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

~X~

Eu não sei porque essas coisas acontecem comigo.

Seguia em direção ao meu apartamento, voltando do escritório da Hokage, caminhando lentamente sobre a rua de barro e pedregulhos em meio ao mercado, respirando pausadamente, olhando para cima e contemplando o entardecer como se não houvesse nada melhor a fazer. É. Me sentia incomodado.

Sim, Konoha voltara à calmaria de sempre, desde que conseguimos, finalmente, dar um fim a Akatsuki. Ainda me lembro do dia. Cara, aquilo realmente foi difícil!

...

Mas... acho que não foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Teve outro, que realmente, foi inesquecível, e acho que mesmo quando eu tiver a idade da Tsunade-obaa-chan, eu ainda lembrarei. O dia em que Sasuke voltou pra casa.

Quando a guerra terminou, Sasuke foi trazido pra cá, ferido e desacordado, então ele ficou internado no hospital. Eu e a Sakura-chan ficamos todos os dias no hospital enquanto ele permanecia inconsciente.

Enquanto isso, Tsunade-obaa-chan e os conselheiros, aqueles velhos gagás, decidiam o que aconteceria com os prisioneiros de guerra, e isso, também incluía Sasuke. Me sentia tão idiota, mas continuava preocupado com Sasuke.

Mas o que me deixou realmente surpreso foi que, ao invés de deixaram Sasuke preso, eles apenas o condenaram a trabalhar de graça, como professor na academia. E eu fiquei tão feliz com isso. Mas também, o tanto que eu enchi o saco daqueles velhos...

- Há, há, há, há, há! – ri baixo.

Depois da sua recuperação, Sasuke finalmente voltou pra casa. Pra minha casa! O distrito Uchiha estava interditado, por que, durante a batalha, boa parte dele, fora destruída, então, Sasuke virou um sem-teto.

Como a Sakura-chan ainda morava com os pais, e mais ninguém queria um mala em casa, ele veio morar comigo. He he, esse sim foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Chutava uma pedrinha, enquanto andava, só me lembrando da cara do Sasuke quando soube que ia morar comigo. Aquela expressão irritada e aquele sorriso amarelo e bufante, há, há.

Cheguei em casa e não tinha ninguém, joguei meu colete no sofá da sala e fui à cozinha, que, por mais incrível que pareça, estava limpa, e vi um bilhete em cima do balcão.

"Dobe, saí para comprar legumes.

Sasuke"

- Hunf! Mesmo depois de anos, ele ainda me chama de 'dobe'! – disse, indo em direção a janela, me debruçando no para-peito, apoiando minha cabeça com uma mão.

Legumes...?

Não gosto de legumes.

Eu nunca mais pude comer lámen. Era Sasuke quem cuidava da comida. Ele diz que lámen não é saudável e fica fazendo essas coisas verdes e amargas pra comer, ieca. Hn... não posso reclamar muito, porque é ele quem limpa e cozinha aqui em casa.

"Isto aqui não é um chiqueiro pra ficar desse jeito. Se for pra ficar assim, eu durmo na rua.", ele disse.

- Bah, ele é muito chato'ttebayo!

- Se eu sou chato, porque não faz você, usuratonkachi? – ouvi o barulho da porta se fechar – Você devia reclamar menos e fazer mais, idiota.

- Eh? Como se você fosse o dono da razão! – disse virando de costas para a janela, encarado aquela expressão emburrada de sempre do Sasuke.

- Hn, cale a boca e venha me ajudar, então. – ele se dirigiu à cozinha, deixando a sacola de papel em cima do balcão – Corte os legumes enquanto eu preparo a sopa.

Fui até a cozinha sem responder. Eu não queria brigar, porque afinal, aquele chato sempre acaba ganhando.

Tirei os legumes da sacola, coloquei os num apoio de vidro e comecei a cortá-los. Sasuke já me mexia na panela sob o fogo aceso, preparando o caldo. Era sempre assim, um silêncio mortal.

Nós já éramos Jounins. Antes de cumprir sua sentença, Sasuke, e eu também, passamos pelo exame Chunin, mas diferente do outro, só fizemos uma prova dissertativa e uma simples luta, afinal, nós não éramos mais crianças e nem a pau eu ia ficar no meio de um monte de pirralhos, só pra fazer um teste.

Eu virei Jounin direto, só Deus sabe como, e Sasuke teve que conquistar um pouco mais de confiança para, quatro meses depois, também se tornar um Jounin. Desde então, nós dois usamos uniforme do nosso posto, um treco preto e feio, com uma espiral vermelha na manga do braço esquerdo, mas nem eu, nem ele tínhamos mais roupas decentes e que nos serviam.

Sasuke usava um avental branco por cima da roupa. Ele não gostava de sujeira, principalmente, porque era ele também, que lavava a roupa. Mas ele não ia morar de graça, né?

Olhei para ele sorrateiramente. Sasuke encarava a panela, serenamente, mexendo com uma colher de madeira. Não era muito diferente de quando nós éramos crianças, acho que ele voltou ao normal. Depois que ele foi morar com Orochimaru que ele estava esquisito. Mas aquele velho caquético também, a culpa foi dele!

Porém aquele maldito orgulho permanecia. Quando ele recuperou a consciência, Sasuke começou a encher dizendo que não queria a misericórdia da Hokage, e que não se importava de ir para a prisão. Isso de certa forma mexeu comigo, eu não queria esperar ele cumprir a pena na prisão. Depois de muito discutir com a Tsunade-obaa-chan, ela deu um grito. Velha estressada.

" – Escuta aqui, pirralho insolente, ou você me obedece e vai logo para a academia, ou eu te largo lá no país do Brejo e não te aceito mais aqui!"

Quando ele ia responder, eu puxei a mão dele e disse que ele aceitava. Todo mundo ficou quieto, como quem cala consente, ele aceitou e ficou por isso mesmo.

Não ser porque ele consentiu, mas também não interessa.

Também não sei ao certo porque eu fiz isso, acho que agi por impulso.

Tudo estava muito quieto, e isso me irritava. As vezes parecia que ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas algo o impedia.

Senti meu rosto esquentar.

Por que essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo?

Mesmo que não houvesse tal intenção, eu sinto que não tinha como escapar. Acho que de alguma forma, meu corpo se moveu livremente.

Puxei-o pelo braço para agarrá-lo. Antes mesmo do Sasuke se articular alguma fala, eu já o empurrava para o sofá bege, logo ali, ao lado da cozinha.

Eu fiquei em cima dele, apenas o encarando, com uma expressão de surpresa.

Podia jurar que tinha algo preso na minha garganta, que evitava que eu dissesse o que estava entalado. "Vamos, diga!", eu ouvia do meu subconsciente, mas nada saía.

Calado, eu movi meu dedo, traçando seu rosto e depois, tocando seu cabelo. Como eu não conseguia dizer nada, e muito menos ele, Sasuke ficou em silencio, tal como sempre, nem com raiva, nem feliz, inexpressivo.

Aproximei meus lábios aos dele. Os olhos negros de Sasuke continuam arregalados, olhando diretamente para mim. Aqueles olhos... Não são mais os mesmos. São diferentes daqueles dias... os olhos.

Mesmo que sendo apenas um toque, era incrivelmente quente.

Quente, o mais profundo laço que nos unia agora, os lábios juntos de diferentes ângulos. Seus lábios são macios e ardentes, mas eu me sinto muito doce. O sabor era entusiasta, eu queria sentir cada vez mais. Porém, parei. Sasuke, agora, mantinha seus olhos bem fechados

Sua mão direita tentou me afastar, mas eu continuava a pressionar seu corpo contra o sofá. Por que eu estava fazendo isso?

Tinha pouco tempo para encontrar uma resposta tão difícil, então deixei-me levar. Rocei meu nariz no dele, forçando novamente meus lábios no dele, fechando os olhos.

Eu senti de novo. Aquilo. Aquela queimação no estômago que me fazia delirar internamente. Por que eu sentia aquilo, meu Deus?

Com uma mão em seu cabelo e outra em sua bochecha, eu podia sentir o quão quente ele estava. O Sasuke... não era mais frio.

Eu sempre jurei dar o máximo de mim pelo Sasuke, e acho que só agora isso fazia sentido... ou não. Eu não entendo!

Eu... estou com o Sasuke... e quero... ficar com ele o resto da vida.

Deve ser isso, só pode...

Eu sou um ninja! Não me peça para interpretar sentimentos!

Agora eu já o encarava, ambos de olhos abertos.

- Você... – ele quebrou o silencio – por um acaso você está pensando em fazer...

- Sim. – eu respondi automaticamente, mesmo não sabendo em que sentido ele empregou o verbo 'fazer'.

Levei minha mão esquerda até a barra da sua blusa, onde passei por dentro meu braço, até chegar no seu peito. Seu coração batia rápido, então, não era só eu. Seria essa uma resposta aos meus sentimentos?

Rocei meu nariz em seu pescoço, inalando seu exótico aroma que me excitava. Não posso acreditar! Eu... me sentia atraído por um homem? E ainda por cima, pelo Sasuke?!

Eu já não consigo raciocinar direito normalmente, nessa situação então, acho que eu não lembrava nem onde estava! Apenas agi por extinto.

Beijei seu pescoço diversas vezes, até deixar uma marca. Voltei a encará-lo. Ele me olhava ruborizado, com os olhos semi-cerrados e a sobrancelha franzida. Lambi sua bochecha. Sua pele era tão suave.

A mão que estava dentro de sua roupa, partiu de carícias sobre o peito, para um circundar em seu mamilo. A outra que até agora permanecia em seu cabelo, delineou seu rosto novamente, acariciando de leve sua bochecha. Meu encostava no dele.

Logo, parei de mexer em seu peito, o que parecia irritá-lo, e desci, adentrando em sua calça. Senti um sobressalto, mas o silencio permanecia.

Cobri seu membro com a mão. E ele estava duro! Duro! Meus dedos encostaram em seu falo, para em seguida começar a movimentar sobre ele. Ouvi um suspiro. Não sei se foi meu, ou dele, afinal, eu estava tão surpreso quanto ele. Senti algo quente e pegajoso cobrir minha mão. Era a prova do prazer dele.

Mas o que eu ia fazer com aquilo na minha mão?!

Apenas encostei no membro dele novamente, movimentando, fingindo querer excitá-lo novamente, somente para me livrar daquela meleca.

Tirei a mão de sua calça para erguer sua blusa e seu avental, deixando-os na dobra do braço para o ombro. Encostei minha cabeça em seu abdômen e ri. Por que eu ri? Eu não sei.

De repente, senti sua mão afagar meu cabelo. Acho que ele estava tão confuso quanto eu. O movimento da sua mão em meus fios era aconchegante, e quente. Com os olhos fechados, apenas recebendo o carinho, me surpreendi quando senti um puxão no cabelo, fazendo minha cabeça se levantar e encará-lo.

- Pára de protelar e anda logo com isso. – ele disse.

Algo pulou dentro de mim. Era meu coração ou apenas efeito da ansiedade?

Tirei sua calça e sua blusa, mas o avental permaneceu. E se, ele quisesse tirar, eu não impediria, mas ele não quis.

Novamente, nós nos beijávamos. Aquela sensação... pareciam fogos de artifício, explodindo dentro de mim. Minhas mãos estavam em sua cintura, que logo depois do termino do contato entre os lábios, foram apartadas.

Eu estava de joelhos no sofá, e Sasuke deitado como antes, com as pernas sobre as minhas, colocando-me na posição para penetrá-lo.

Meu lábio ficou trêmulo e soltei uma risada abafada. Sorte a minha, Sasuke estar com o braço sobre os olhos, evitando que ele me visse rir, o que provavelmente o deixaria puto.

Puxei mais ainda suas pernas, penetrando a ponta do meu membro rígido em seu orifício. Posso parecer muito pervertido dizendo isso, mas ele é muito apertado. Erguendo meu tronco – ainda de joelhos – fiquei por cima dele, sombreando seu corpo. Fiquei com a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço até conseguir penetrá-lo por completo, logo em seguida, fazendo nós dois soltarmos um gemido uníssono.

Após uma leve pausa, comecei a me movimentar. O atrito entre meu falo e sua parede interna era tão forte que a cada movimento, eu me sentia queimar. Aumentando a velocidade, com a respiração descompassada, passei a delirar.

- Sasuke... – eu disse – dentro de você é tão quente...

Ele não respondeu. Senti sua mão passar pelo meu pescoço. Ele... ele estava me abraçando! Acelerei cada vez mais até chegar num tal prazer, que me fez desmanchar por dentro dele, em seguida, ele se desmanchar em meu ventre.

Eu ainda não estava satisfeito. Em um só movimento, o fiz sentar sobre meu membro – que ainda permanecia dentro dele – ficando sentado no sofá.

Tudo parecia não existir. Naquela sala só podia ver eu e ele. Levei minhas mãos novamente a sua cintura, ajudando a se movimentar sobre mim. Ele agarrava meu pescoço e mordia minha blusa.

- Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke – eu chamava inconscientemente.

Mesmo de olhos fechados, senti seu rosto de aproximar do meu e em seguida, forçar um atrito entre os lábios. Sua língua encontrava com a minha. Um beijo cálido e desesperado entre movimentos frenéticos na união de nossos corpos.

Foi incrível! Eu não... sabia o que sentir, eu sou só um ninja! Como é que eu vou saber?

É algo tão grande que nem nome tem!

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça, soltando um gemido longo, após sentir meu deleite invadir seu interior, fazendo-o também, despejar a prova nua e crua que ele tinha gostado daquilo tanto quanto eu.

Depois de sair dele, senti meu corpo enternecer, caiando – inevitavelmente – sobre o corpo de Sasuke, que também parecia cansado.

Eu não alcançava seu rosto para tomar-lhe novamente os lábios que tanto almejei – mas não sabia. Beijava então o colo, singelamente, só o contato entre o lábio e a pele.

O ventre do Sasuke subia e descia, agora, vagarosamente. Sua mão afagava meu cabelo, tocando com o dedo indicador cada fio, me fazendo relaxar.

Agora, eu estava ciente que era ele que eu queria. Não conseguia me esforçar para chegar a outra resposta que não esta.

Sasuke... como eu ia imaginar que o que me incomodava não era você e sim não ter você?

Sua outra mão cobria minha pele do busto, arrepiada pela brisa gélida que vinha da janela aberta.

Era quente... o nosso laço...

O calor que ele emanava me aconchegava, me fazia bem.

Sasuke... ele não é mais frio.

De agora em diante, eu sei o que fazer para não deixá-lo esfriar nunca mais. O meu amor – o sentimento que cheguei a conclusão que nutria por ele . Todo meu amor, eu direcionarei para ele.

FIM


End file.
